Make a Wish upon a Star
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: "What's with the tattoo?" "I use it to grant wishes, like coming to see you, Luffy." Luffy looked up at her, surprised but still confused."So?" She chuckled at his response. "So , you want so see your Nakama again, right?" He nodded viciously. She giggled. "Then, will you make a wish?" 'Luffy restarts his adventure' story with a smarter, stronger Lu! No Pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy's mind was rattling inside his head. His emotions were swirling about trying to grasp the sight before him. Anger, horror, disgust, fright. He didn't want to believe it. Three years ago he had set out to become a pirate. He had gathered Nakama and loved them more than anything. He had lost his brother and spent two years away from his Nakama. The grief that passed through him the day they confronted Kuma, the day that Ace died, were nothing compared to this. Here he was, feet away from all of his friends, unable to help. 'Damn sea stone!'

He watched as slowly they started disappearing. No, this wasn't like with Kuma, there was no coming back after training. The admirals were here along with the Five elders. Why were they here again? Wasn't it a simple coincidence. That's right, he had stumbled into what he thought was a restaurant and had walked into a meeting of the marines most powerful forces.

He stared forwards, pulling on the chains that wrapped around his entire body as Brook's bones were shattered, his tone dial flying and skidding across the ground. "BROOK!" Luffy felt tears cascade down his face and Brooks lifeless bones tumbled to the ground.

The others were sharing similar faces of pain and shock. "You shouldn't look away from your enemy, cyborg!" Franky looked back, too late, as a haki covered blade pierced through his chest.

"FRANKY!" Luffy struggled against the bonds, he needed to help his friends! He stared at his remaining Nakama. "RUN!" He screamed, a sense of Deja-vu rising in his dry throat. They all looked at him, while trying to keep from being killed, in desperation to save him.

A gunshot, which seemed louder for the straw hats, pierced through Robins chest and she collapsed on the floor. "ROBIN!" Luffy was breathing heavy. 'Three of my Nakama are dead!'

The others were freaking out, their moves began to become sloppy. One by one they tumbled. "CHOPPER! USOPP! NAMI!"

The only two that weren't dead or dying we're Sanji and Zoro, who were standing back to back. "Oi, marimo..." Sanji said, his voice shaking, lighting another cigarette.

"What, shitty cook!" Zoro replied, eying the barrage of opponents that surrounded them. Only those who knew them could tell they were holding back tears. They were both exhausted.

"I don't want to, but we don't have a choice here." Sanji whispered, tapping his boot on the floor shakily. "We're gonna have to team up if he's making it out alive. Even then, 'm not sure if we'll make it..."

Zoro turned his eye towards the cook. "So you're thinking the same thing as me?" Zoro gave him a halfhearted grin. "Oh how I've fallen..."

Luffy was on host knees looking at his two last Nakama trying to come and save him instead of run. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He screamed, tears falling from his eyes. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, CAPTAINS ORDERS!"

They ignored him trying to get to the side of the room his was on. One didn't make it. Sanji was flung into the opposing side of Luffy, landing with a devastating crack and didn't get back up. Zoro was feet away from him when he yelled out in pain, falling inches in front of Luffy, sword and bullet wounds in his back.

Luffy's eyes went even wider. "Zoro..." He whimpered. "Please, I don't wanna be alone..." He saw Zoro twitch then heave himself into a standing position. Their enemies seemed to freeze, unsure of what he was going to do, or uncaring, but knowing he was no real threat.

"Luffy," Zoro started, taking out the Wado Ichimonji. "Wounds on the back are a swordsman's shame..." He closed his eyes, coating his weapon in haki and concentrating. Luffy didn't understand what he was talking about. 'Why is he talking about this now?!' "But I'd gladly receive these wounds a hundred times over if it means you'll get out of here!"

Luffy knew what he was trying to say, they could read each other so easily after all. "You aren't going to just stay behind, Zoro! I won't run away and leave you!" Luffy glared at his swordsman, tears threatening to once again overflow.

"Think of this as your crews final will!" Zoro thrust his word forward. "Shishi Son Son!" The chains around Luffy fell to the ground as Zoro fell forward, blood poring from his mouth and wounds. Without thinking Luffy went into second gear and sprinted out of the building with the bleeding Zoro. Leaving shocked marines behind who were whispering about his cutting sea stone. 'Where to go!' He looked towards the harbor, where the Sunny was docked. 'Ill use coup de burst to get away then... Treat Zoro's injuries!' He bounded quickly towards the ship. As soon as he got on it he leaned Zoro against the wall and made the ship blast away.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

He didn't know what to do... All of his Nakama were dead, except Zoro. He did a poor job patching up the wounds and it had been three days of drifting randomly in the sea; he felt his hope draining away. "Dammit Zoro, wake up!" His watery eyes were pleading at the unconscious man sleeping in the infirmary, Choppers infirmary, his dead friends infirmary. He was still in shock, his brain refusing to believe the information being pumped into it. He was about to leave the infirmary when he heard a sputtered cough, hoping filling his wide empty eyes. "ZORO!"

Said man was blinking around. "So this is what hell is like? More comfortable than I expected..." He stared over at Luffy, who was beaming.

"You're awake..." Luffy smiled and hugged the swordsman. "Your awake!" The little teenager hopped up and dragged Zoro to the kitchen. They had a small meal, Zoro being surprised that Luffy hadn't gobbled everything down day one. Zoro also noticed that his body didn't have any energy, making Luffy have to practically carry him everywhere.

As the sun set and Luffy fell asleep next to him, Zoro looked over himself. He spotted, and felt, a wound that was still streaming a blood. 'Dammit, it won't stop!' He closed his eyes and thought back to, that. He was prepared to die there, still was. He opened his eyes and looked over the wound, which was still bleeding. He shook Luffy awake. "Na, Zoro..."

"What Luffy?" Zoro sat up with Luffy opposite.

"Is everyone really..." Luffy couldn't finish the sentence and he looked at his feet.

Zoro only nodded when Luffy looked at him with tears in his eyes. He shoved himself into Zoro's lap and cried. After Luffy had calmed down, aka stopped crying, Zoro tried to take his mind of what was happening by telling him strange tales. Luffy calmed down enough to start actually laughing, both at the story and Zoro's bad story telling.

They ate, and sung, and stared out at the sea. There was a small island, populated but small, that they were drifting towards. "Zoro! Do you think they have a doctor there?! One that can fix your wounds?!" He was jumping up and down on the railing.

"Luffy be careful! If you fall in I'm in no shape to be able to get you!" Luffy ran over to Zoro and sat in his lap excitedly talking about the new island. Zoro smiled at him, noticing that his eyelid was becoming heavy. 'Im not gonna make it to the island, huh. Stupid bandages won't stop the bleeding...' He looked down at Luffy, who was starting to drift off. The kid was still smiling, probably ignoring the fact that eight of his other Nakama weren't ever getting better in order to focus on making him better. His vision was getting blurry and he took one last gulp of booze before the sight of a woman's legs appearing in the corner of his eye. "Dont... Touch... Luff-"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The woman looked at the dying man. "Don't... Touch... Luff-" his body slumped slightly, his one open eye slowly closing and his breathing fading away.

She closed her eyes. "Thank you, Roronoa Zoro, for protecting Luffy." She took the teen in her arms and laid him out on the deck, putting a blanket over him. "Luffy, my little Luffy. What are we going to do with you?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Luffy blinked himself awake. He was warm, but it was a different kind of warm. It wasn't the same as it was when he was with Zoro. 'ZORO!' Luffy bolted up, the blanket on top of him falling off his chest. "Luffy." He looked over at a tall woman. She looked to be in her mid thirties as had long, green hair that hung down to her middle back and she had bangs that hung on either side of her face. She was wearing a simple dress and apron. Her face held a serene smile and calm warming eyes.

"Makino?" Luffy was surprised until he remembered Zoro. "Ahh- I have to go to Zoro! He's in trouble if I-" Makino stepped in his way and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Luffy..." She pulled him closer as she felt him trembling. He broke out crying and they sat on the floor, her holding him in her lap, rubbing his back as he cried for his lost friends.

The next morning they set him on a small raft and set it aflame while it drifted out to sea. "Makino." Luffy was staring out at the raft as it drifted away, his eyes empty. "What do I do now? All of my friends are de- gone." He stared at the green-haired woman, a pleading look on his face.

"Luffy, what if I could give you another chance?" She giggled at the bewildered look on his face. "It also explains why I'm here right now..."

)-(In the Kitchen)-(

"Shortly after you left, I ate a devil Fruit." She was in the kitchen area, sitting at the dinner table. "Apparently it's called the Wish Wish Fruit. It allows the user to grant wishes." She rolled up the sleeves of her dress and Luffy saw a strange, black tattoo. It was like a figure eight but with five loops instead of two. There was an identical one on her right arm. Three of the loops had bright red swirls inside them.

"What's with the tattoo?" Luffy asked looking at it with genuine curiosity.

"With every wish I grant it comes with a ranking of sorts. The more it affects my surroundings the higher the ranking. The last wish I made was to come to you, Luffy." Luffy looked up at her, surprised but still confused.

"So?" She chuckled at his response and ruffled his hair before replacing his straw hat on top of his head.

"So~, I can grant any wish That anyone asks of me..." She sighed as he quirked and eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Luffy you want to see your Nakama again, right?"

Luffy's eyes lit up and he shook his head ferociously. "I can send you back, Luffy. You can become stronger and save your friends." He froze and stared at her. "Will you make a wish?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Luffy was fidgeting around, pacing on deck. He was nervous, but excited, but really nervous. What if he messed something up and didn't meet one of his nakama or they wouldn't join him... What if that barrel he jumped in at the beginning of his journey carried him somewhere else...

He bounced onto Sunny's figurehead and lay down on it. "Hey, Sunny... Merry too, should I go back? I'll miss you guys but, eventually we'll all sail together again! And this time I won't hurt you as much Merry! And- And..." He hugged the lion head. "We'll all be happy!" The only reply was the gentle lapping of waves against the side of the ship, but, for whatever reason it may be, he felt a little better about it.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Makino stood in front of Luffy, who was smiling wildly. "Remember, only you and me will remember this, though I won't have my devil fruit. For everyone else it will be just as it happened the first time, kay? And I'm not sure, but I think this will hurt a little."

He nodded and she held out her hands. Her thumbs overlapped one another and her middle fingers touched while her pointer fingers crossed and rested on her middle fingers. Her ring fingers were bent forwards and her pinkies were pointed up.

"See you there, Luffy!" With that she shifted her hands so that her hands were like guns, one pointed at him and the other at her, and 'shot' them both. Almost immediately he felt an invisible bullet hit and everything went dark.

Darkness, he couldnt see anything. Pain. There was so much of it. He felt his body conform and shrinking. He felt a powerful burning all over his body. At the same time scars and muscles weakened leaving Luffy feeling tired.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Then his eyes darted open and he was staring at a wooden ceiling, panting. Rough, wooden flooring was pressed against his back and he was covered in a small blanket. His body was much smaller than it had been before though he still had a faint X shaped scar on his chest, not nearly as bad as it had been before. He heard the small breaths of two children next to him and felt tears pooling in his eyes. 'Ace, Sabo!'

Luffy sat up, looking at the nostalgic view of Dadan's hut. Then he saw his two brothers, their bodies those of children, sleeping on either side of him. He stretched his arms and pulled them out of their dreamland with a hug. "Ace! Sabo!" He jumped up and down, his brothers struggling to catch their breath.

"Lu, I can't breath!" Ace croaked, just as Sabo choked out, "Luffy, 'm choking!" He immediately let go and laughed as they sat panting on the floor, holding their necks.

After a few seconds of recuperation they bonked him on the head, glaring. "OWWW!" Luffy glared back at them. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"IDIOT YOU ALMOST CHOKED US!" Ace yelled.

Luffy blinked at him before looking to the side, rubbing the back of his head and saying, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." in a dead pan voice.

'He's not sorry at all!' They both thought, sweat dropping.

A loud voice boomed from below. "Time for your marine training, you brats! Gahahaha!" The three children gulped, their faces turning blue.

They quickly looked at each other and nodded before turning to their room's window, all of them trying to squeeze through as Garp crashed into their room. "RUUUUN!"

)-(Author's Notes)-(

Hello my dumplings! Ok so I know that this isn't a completely original idea and there's a lot of these kinds of stories but I've been wanting to do my own one of these for soooo long that I couldn't resist!

Also starting next chapter, I'm going to have my titles spin offs of a movie/Book/Anime/Manga/etc title.

(Example:

Title; The ugly Bounty Hunter

Original Title: The ugly Duckling)

Everyone who manages to guess it correct gets a shout out in the next chapter along with the correct answer! Your only hint will be if its a movie title or manga title, etc. Please review, I love it when you do!

Till next time, my dumplings!


	2. The Demon, the Noble, and the Crybaby

Ok so this title is from the first book/movie of a popular Book/Movie series! Also tell me if I'm being too descriptive and crap so I can improve my Fanfictions. I tend to write like I'm writing an essay. So, if I do, I'm sorry. XD Anyways, Chapter 1, commence!

The Demon, the Noble, and the Crybaby...

They were running through the woods trying to run from their crazy gramps. Behind them followed the cracking of falling trees and the occasional yelp of an unlucky animal that had gotten in Garp's way. Soon the children found themselves stuck between a cliff and the crazy Jiji.

That's when Luffy decided to think. 'We have three options. One: We fight gra- We have two options. One: We dive off the cliff and into the ocean..." He glanced at his brothers, whose faces were full of terrified determination. 'I guess that leaves option two...'

"Gramps!" Luffys outburst made all of the three look at him in confusion. He stood in front of his brothers and put his hands on his waist. "I want you to train us!" All three of their jaws dropped to the ground, looking at Luffy with shock. There was a moment of silence.

Garp was the first to recover. "Gahahaha! That's my grandson!" He rubbed his chin and quirked an eyebrow. "What brought about the change of heart?"

"You mean other than its either training or death by drowning?" Luffy said, peering over the cliff. Ace and Sabo were still in shock, though their jaws had returned to their faces. Garp nodded and sat, beginning to pick his nose. Luffys face turned to one of determination and he crossed his arms. "I don't wanna lose." He glared at the horizon and facing the ocean, remembering his dying Nakama, and remembering Ace (and almost Sabo) when he died. "I wanna be able to protect everything! I don't wanna lose anyone! Not Sabo, not Ace, and you neither gramps! When I set out to sail, I'm gonna become the Pirate King!" He paused, slightly amused at Garp's now agitated, yet proud, face. "A pirate King can't be the king without a crew to call his Nakama!" He turned to his older brothers. "So Sabo, Ace will you join my-"

"No!" They both said simultaneously. Although already knowing the answer, Luffy pouted.

Garp sat the with his eyes closed and arms crossed, frowning while in deep thought. 'I don't wanna lose anyone! Not Sabo, not Ace, and you neither Gramps!' Garp cracked a grin. 'That damn brat!'

He stood up and cracked his knuckles, his eyes were shining as he gazed down on the boys. "We'll if you want me to train you so much!" Luffy gulped, thinking that suddenly jumping off that cliff didn't seem like such a bad idea.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The three boys were beat. They had been tied to balloons, fighting monkeys, thrown into 'bottomless' pits, and much more for a whole month. Luffy hadn't used his Haki, which was incredibly pitiful because of his small, weak child-like figure, so he could strengthen his body and his brothers.

They crawled into Dadan's shack and bathed, wanting to get some-what clean before going back to their hideout.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy whined, falling to the floor alongside his brothers. "S-Ace food!" 'Oops, almost said Sanji's name there... Gotta be more careful.' Luffy rolled towards Ace and pulled out his best puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeaaaaassssee?!"

Ace sighed. "Fine, how about tomorrow we go into high town and get some food there? But first we have to fix our base, it got a little banged up after the last storm." Luffy beamed and snuggled close to his brothers. 'Ive missed this...' He thought as he drifted asleep.

)-(The Next Morning)-(

They were in the middle of Gray Terminal, which was oddly desolate, and were about to enter Goa Kingdom. "I wanna find a telescope!" Luffy yelled, oblivious to their surroundings. Ace hit him on the head and told him to quiet down and look for usable wood. "Meanie..." Luffy whispered, nurturing his hurt head. 'How is it that he does that? Haki?' Luffy peeked over at Ace's hand to see almost microscopic specks of black fading. 'So, he can use haki! Ace is so cool!'

Luffy's grin faded as he was pulled into the arms of one of Bluejam's men. 'So it's time for this, huh?' He was kicking and trying to get out of the adults grip. 'This child's body is really annoying! I can't do anything...' He yelled for his brothers help. "Ace, Sabo, help me!" Just then two more of Bluejam's came from behind them and captured them. "Ace! Sabo!" Because of his continued struggle his captor shoved his face into the ground, which was littered with sharp objects. "Owww!" He heard shouts from the other two telling the man to get away from their little brother and barely suppressed a proud grin. From the direction of high town came a line of troops, a nobleman leading them.

He saw Sabo's face pale as he gaped at his father. "Sabo, I've come to bring you home. These shenanigans need to come to an end at once!" The man, Outlook lll, held a bored glare the entire time, thinking of a million places he would rather be than here. "You need to return to High Town, and your studies, this instant!"

Sabo held a pained face. "I don't want to go back! I hate it there!"

The nobles expression didn't change. "Stop acting like a brat! You've had you fun, playing with this... Filth!" He wrinkled his nose and waved his hand in Luffy and Aces direction.

Ace slipped out of his captors hold and rushed towards the man. "We're not filth!" He was shoved roughly to the ground by one of the pirates, causing blood to splatter on the nobles face, which now held a slightly shocked, and disgusted, expression.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shot the pirate a glare as he wiped the blood off with a handkerchief. "You got some of that filth's blood on me!" The pirate muttered an apology and pulled the kid back.

Sabo was scared so he pleaded towards his father. "Fine! I'll go, just don't hurt them! Please, I'll do anything you want!" He hung his head in defeat and walked to inner tween the rows of guards that had accompanied the noble.

"Bye, Ace, Luffy..." And he began to walk away...

"SABO! DON'T GO!" The two brothers yelled, tears threatening to fall from their eyes. As Sabo walked farther away a small telescope fell from his pocket and was trampled by one of the guards.

After Sabo was taken away, Bluejam, the pirates captain, offered them a job, which Ace accepted. Luffy really didn't want to do it, knowing how many people were going to be killed but Ace's punches just hurt so much!

After completing the job, which consisted of placing boxes at various positions in the gray terminal, they returned to Bluejam's ship. There Bluejam told them about what was happening in Gray Terminal and what was in those crates.

Ace was pissed. "WHAT THE HELL! We've got to warn them! Do you know how many people are down there?!"

Bluejam looked at Ace threateningly. "You ain't doing nothin!" Turning towards the other two in the room he yelled at them. "Tie them up, now that they know the plan they can't be allowed to live!" Ace and Luffy were quickly tied to a beam in the middle of the ship.

"You aren't gonna get away with this!" Ace shouted, struggling in his bonds. Bluejam just laughed as a explosions sounded in the distance and declared that the fire would be spreading here pretty soon so they had to leave. After they left, Ace was trying to find something to cut through the ropes while Luffy kept trying to slingshot his head into the glass. "Luffy, what are you doing?!"

"Breaking the glass!" He said as he almost reached it. He flung his head back once more and it flew into the glass shattering it. "Got it!"

Luffy was grinning, waiting for Ace to understand what he was doing.

Recognition sparked in Ace's eyes and he reached for the glass with his feet. "Sometimes your a genius, Lu!" He got hold of a shard and began cutting the rope as the fire finally reached the ship.

"Hurry Ace!" Luffy said, scared despite knowing that it took them longer last time. When the fire was halfway across the ship the ropes slackened and Ace pulled him out of the ship. Minutes later and the ships deck crumbled down.

They were headed towards the Goa Kingdom, cutting across the burning trash heap. "Ace where are we going?!" Aces reply was interrupted by mad laughter. They both stopped running. Well Ace running and dragging Luffy along. Before them was Bluejam and his men. Bluejam asked for the treasure and Ace agreed to give him a map. "Ace, don't, that's your pirate fund!"

"Shut up, Luffy!" He said as he started drawing the map. "Right now your-our lives are more important!" Luffys eyes widened at his slip in words.

Suddenly he couldn't help it, he hadnt gotten the chance before so he rushed up to Bluejam and gave him a nice punch to the face before being pulled back by another pirate, who was pointing a sword at him.

Ace charged Bluejam and was doing rather well fighting him until he got pinned against the ground. Ace kept floundering around under Bluejam, muttering curses from his surprisingly colorful vocabulary.

The pirate holding Luffy down swung his sword at him as he trie to escape, slicing his face but not killing him. Aces eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "DON'T TOUCH LUFFY, YOU BASTARDS!" Unbeknownst to anyone but Luffy, Ace had let out a blast of haki. Everyone except him, Luffy, and Bluejam were on the ground with foaming mouths, unconscious. 'Cooooooool! Ace already unlocked conquerors haki on top of armament haki?!' Blood poured into one of his eyes and Ace was pinned down even harder by Bluejam.

"What the hell was that, brat?!" He said pointing a gun at Ace's head. Luffys remaining open eye widened. He was running towards the bastard to stop him when he was grabbed from the side and the gun was redirected right as it fired. "DADAN!" He yelled as a couple of the bandits looked at his wound, their eyes widening.

"Now... WE RUN!" Dadan said as everyone except Ace began running. "Oi, Ace! What the hell are you doing?!"

Ace was glaring at Bluejam. "I won't run!" The bandits looked at the kid with shock and Luffy was hiding his frown under his hat. 'Stupid Ace, that's gonna kill you one of these days...' With Dadan deciding to stay back with him the other bandits scurried up the hill, Luffy crying in their arms. He knew Ace and Sabo were going to be okay but kept thinking of all the bad that was going to happen, or could happen because of his interference...

Days later Ace and Dadan returned to the shack, meeting a Luffy who pounced on the both of them. Ace punched him. "Did you think I was dead or something?!" Luffy sniffed and Ace looked even more annoyed. "Don't write be off so easily, you bastard!" They got in a scuffle, with Ace being victorious.

Life went back to normal for not even an hour before one of Dadan's men burst through the door. "Sabo..." He panted bending with his hands on his knees. "Sabo, was killed! He was killed by a Celestial Dragon!" Everyone in the room froze.

Luffy felt himself tear up. He glanced at Ace, whose bangs covered his eyes, when he spoke. "Liar."

Ace lifted his head, showing eyes that gleamed. "Tell me your lying!" When the man didn't respond Ace ran over and punched him in the face. "Tell me your lying, dammit!"

"I I'm not! I don't want to believe it either! But- but I saw it! Sabo set out on a small fishing boat and crossed paths with the Celestial Noble's ship! The noble fired at his ship and not even his body remained! I saw it!" The man sputtered out, tears forming in his eyes as he spoke.

Ace glared at him and gritted his teeth before running off.

The bandits turned towards Luffy, who ran off after Ace shortly after.

Luffy followed Ace from a distance until he was at the small cliff that the trio had always hung around and talked about their future pirate careers. Luffy witnessed Ace do something he'd never seen Ace do until Marineford. He cried. Luffy's eyes widened and he stayed put even after Ace ran off.

He walked up to the cliff and lied down. His eyes watered so he pulled his hat over his face. A sob escaped his lips and he felt a light punch on his head. Ace was back. "How long are you going to go moping around?!" He said sharply, his emotions on the edge.

Luffy sniffed and glanced over at Ace. "I couldn't do it, Ace..." He said, thinking about Sabo, Ace, and his crewmates. "I was too weak! I-I couldn't protect anything!" Tears and snot covered his face as he thought of those he had lost.

"I wanna become much, much, much more stronger! Strong enough so that I never lose anyone ever again!" He wiped his face as his emotions got under control. "Ace... Please don't die!"

He received another hit on the head and turned towards Ace, who was now bending over and putting his face up to Luffy's. "Idiot!" He yelled. "I'll never die!"

He faced the ocean, his arms crossed and his eyes distant. "Luffy, someday were gonna go out to sea! And when that happens, we'll definitely live a life without regrets!" Luffy have him a watery smile and hummed in agreement.

'Without regrets...' He thought. 'Yeah... This time, Ace, I'll definitely save you, save my Nakama...' He gazed out at the vast waters that enveloped his home. 'This time I'll have no regrets!'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Holy crap this was long! It took me forever! I hope you guys like it! I know it wasn't canon, but it shouldn't be... I mean he's redoing his journey so he's gonna say different stuff. I want to keep the quotes from the characters(as long as they still fit the scene) that were really memorable cause their awesome! Well anyway, hope you liked the chapter! I'm probably not gonna update this story often but I'll try!

Until then Dumplings,

OnePieceDoesExist


	3. The Travel Zone

Before I start this chapter I must give a shout out to the guest who has dubbed them self 'Monsieur First' for giving me a review that made me laugh!

Also, to reply to this review; Yes he will be using his memories later on, he just couldn't do much right now since he was so small!

Well noone guessed the name but that could be my fault! The original title was "The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe"

...Yeah probably impossible to guess but...

Here's your hint for this chapter's title, anyway:

It's a famous black and white Tv show. It's three words. Think about traveling across different dimensions.

Onto the actual story!

-(-)-(-)-

Chapter 2: The Travel Zone

14 year old Luffy sprinted through the forest, chasing the hog that was to soon by his dinner. He aimed a punch at the ground underneath the animal and it was sent flying into the air. He pulled back his fist and activated his armament haki, coating his fist black. The impact from his fist sent the bull flying into a nearby tree as it was instantly knocked out.

"Yahoo!" Luffy pumped his fists in the air before walking over to his catch. "Did ya see that Ace?!"

The soon to be 17 year old pulled his own, slightly larger, hog from the bushes. "Yeah, I saw. You did great, Lu!" Ace flashed him a wholehearted smile before it turned into a teasing grin. "But, my Haki is still better than yours!"

Luffy threw a rock at him and Ace simply held up his hand to catch, then crush it. "C'mon! I don't need to even use Haki if your gonna throw wimpy attacks like that!" Not one to throw away a challenge, Luffy coated his hands with haki and sprung towards his brother, whose arms were now a shiny black.

They danced through the forest dodging each other and smashing the ground while they were at it. Only when their stomaches roared to be fed did they return to their kill and start walking home.

Luffy felt as light as air as they walked to Dadan's hut. At the same time he felt like he was bearing the weight of a mountain. Tomorrow was Ace's birthday, his big brother's 17th birthday, and that meant that tomorrow Portgas D. Ace would set sail for the Grand Line.

Luffy wasn't afraid of what might happen, Ace wasn't stupid enough to use Haki unless his life depended on it, he didn't need the unwanted attention. No, what Luffy was really worried about was that bastard Teach. That spineless, traitorous, coward.

'What should I do?! I have the chance to save Ace! One of my only family in the whole world...' Luffy's face twisted in frustration. 'I could...' His face went blank and his eyes widened as a thought dawned on him. 'It might be risky... I might not-"

"Luffy, the boar isn't gonna run away, it's already dead, you don't have to hold it so hard. Geez." Ace's words snapped Luffy out of his head and he only then realized that he was gripping the animal so tightly that he'd breached the thick skin.

They reached Dadan's place and pushed their game through the front door. As per usual greeting, Dadan yelled at them for not doing their work and then refused to cook dinner herself before giving up as the boys ran upstairs to get to the bath first.

"So Ace..." Luffy began, trying, but ultimately failing, to clean his entire back.

"Here." Ace offered, taking the cloth from his younger brother and scrubbing his back. "So, what's up Lu?"

"Tomorrow's your 17th birthday, and..." Luffy trailed off, looking towards the ceiling. "Well your setting sail like we all planned to, right?"

"Yeah..." Ace grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over Luffy.

Luffy grabbed the bucket, pulled it down, and whispered in his ear.

"WHAT?!" Ace yelled, jumping back. "YOUR CRAZY LU!" He paused. "No way, absolutely no way that's happening!"

"But Ace!" Luffy whined, re-tightening the towel around his waist. But Ace wasn't listening, he has already left the bathroom. "Jerk..."

Ace walked into his and Luffy's shared bedroom and got dressed. He walked over to his "bed" and saw a box on it.

Picking it up, Ace sat down and places it on his lap. A tag on it read, 'To: the best Big Brother in the whole world, From: the future Pirate King!' Ace smiled.

He opened the box and pulled out the object. It was an orange cowboy hat that hat a smiling an frowning face on the front. Ace smiled fondly at the scrawled note that read 'Have a safe journey!' In the bottom of the box.

"...so, changed your mind?" Luffy asked, dangling upside-down from a branch Ace was walking under.

Said brother stopped next to him and sighed. "No, Luffy. My decisions final."

"You know I'm stubborn and won't stop till I get my way, right?" Luffy countered, flipping from the branch to walk beside Ace.

Ace stopped and smirked. "That'll only work on someone who isn't equally as stubborn, and its not gonna work on me!" Ace pushed Luffy's hat so that it blocked his eyes then raced forward into the forest.

Accepting the race, Luffy repositioned his hat and chased after the other. He swung from branches, leaped over creeks, and ducked under logs before finally tackling his older brother.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, shishishi!" His hat flew off and landed against the tree they were currently sitting against.

Ace went to grab it and shoved it onto his brothers head. "You should get something to hold that before you lose it."

They laughed and Luffy unscrambled himself from Ace. He faced the other and sat criss-crossed. "Your wearing the hat I bought you!"

Ace looked up at the object sitting upon his head and smiled. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Glancing at his brother he saw he troubled face and sighed. "You really don't want me to go, huh?"

"No!" Luffy interrupted, waving his arms in front of him. "It's just..." He pouted. "You keep saying no..."

Again, Ace sighed. "Luffy, we have our own journeys that were gonna go on, and mine starts today." The wind whistled through the forest and his hair danced. "I can't just go and do that, even if its for my only little brother, you have your own adventure waiting for you."

Luffy's heart ached every time Ace said that. 'But Sabo's still here... Somewhere.' He stood up and ran towards the shore, ignoring Ace's call of his name.

Leaning over the side of the cliff, he spotted the pre-stocked boat that Ace would be using to sail out in. 'Im sorry for doing this Ace and for running away like that, but hopefully you'll forgive me.'

Ace climbed onto the small fishing boat and checked to make sure he had everything. A barrel of water, a barrel of apples, his hat, and his backpack. He looked back at the island, the only place he'd ever known, with a sad smile. He was going miss this place and the people there.

The group crowded at the cliff edge consisted of Makino, the mayor, Dadan, and her bandit group, all of whom were trying to hide their crying.

He scanned the crowd, waving as his ship started off, looking for the face he wanted to engrained into his memory. It wasn't there.

Aces smile dimmed. 'He must have been pretty hurt...' The island became a small blip in the distance and Ace turned to face the seas ahead. 'Maybe if I bring him something really cool he'll forgive me... Though meat from a foreign land would probably be sufficient!' He laughed at that thought and took and apple out of the barrel.

"Yuck, a rotten fruit!" He threw the apple into the ocean. "That tastes disgusting! I hope not all of these apples are rotten..." He took another out and, thankfully, found it to be in good condition.

"So, where am I off to first?"

An update. This one seemed shorter than the other two to me but that could just be me.

Time-skip thingy. Yeah Ace's 17 Birthday is here and he's setting sail. I'm gonna switch between Ace and Luffy's pov when it's convenient, probably.

I tried to be elusive as to what Luffy's request was, but you've all probably guessed it already.

If you guys want me to do some sort of omake type deals Ill accept requests for short story things (in this universe) then just put them after the chapter.

Until next time dumplings,

OnePieceDoesExist


End file.
